Bane of All Evil
by Daemon A
Summary: Dr. Isabella Alonzo is a psychiatrist who recently transferred at Arkham Asylum. There she is tasked to profile Bane a man from her past, a man whom she detests but ultimately falls in love with and he is not what everyone thinks he is. ALL CHAPTERS UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

Profiling Bane or the Bane of all Evil

All my years of study has not prepared me for this. All we know of him is wrong.

The cells wreaked of age old moss and violent crimes. You could not step into Arkham Asylum without catching the stench of blood and sulfur or hearing the hoards of maniacal laughter by Gotham's criminally insane. It hurt my eyes more than that it hurt my nose I have never seen Hell but this place came close. I felt like Clarice Starling visiting Hannibal Lecter for the first time, full of fear in my eyes but with a great deal of courage and a hunger for the unknown. No amount of fieldwork or research into the minds of murderers could prepare me for what was to come. The entrance to the Asylum was not half bad although I found the eery silence much like in the horror movies. Much like Dante's Inferno the places go deeper and darker until you get to the heart of all that is evil. That is where I am going and this is going to be my big break. I was supposed to profile the recently caught Antonio Diego and find out if he was fit for prison or if he really is a lunatic who deserves to be stuck in this hell hole or is he just like Mr. Freeze a criminal with strange medical conditions? I asked the staff what they knew about this Antonio Diego and just as I suspected they haven't got a clue all they know is that the patient was brought in by Batman a few days ago. I heard someone say he was a monster, so ugly he needed a mask over his face. A new guy huh? Well, I just recently transferred here myself from Santa Prisca nevertheless. I wonder why he was put with the likes of Joker and Two-Face?

I remember it was only a few days ago that Dr. Hugo Strange approached me. I always found him to be an odd man he really was strange, in appearance that is. He was a short man with heavy footsteps, bald but with a mind that could challenge the likes of Da Vinci and Freud. You could barely see the eyes from his dark frames. He was an intellectual with a serious aura and his smile when he did was creepy, too creepy it was ominous. Strange indeed.

"Good afternoon Dr. Alonzo or may I call you Isabella?" he said in a casual tone.

"Dr. Strange what a surprise and no Dr. Alonzo is fine." I answered. I wanted ours to be a mere acquaintance at work and nothing more and the fact that I heard rumors about him sexually harassing the staff made me cautious around him.

"Of course if that is what you wish. I wanted to talk to you about something, you see we have a new patient." I think I saw him smirk.

"The man is classified as Class S meaning extremely dangerous but don't worry he's locked up like a caged bird he can harm no one. Now you know I can't let those interns deal with something this big." Now I really did see he him smile, smiling at his own sarcastic jokes. "And since you are the most qualified and coincidentally you are free at the moment you will handle his profiling."

I was about to respond when he added.

". . . .and it seems he doesn't really communicate well with men."

I knew he was sexist. "Oh Dr. Strange how could I ever say no." I really couldn't say no, it was my job.

"Very good I'll meet you later in my office for the paperwork." after our quick chat he quickly walks away leaving a faint scent of motor oil and burnt skin.

Class S huh? I adjust my glasses on the bridge of my nose. This is gonna be a challenge.

Finally, the entrance to the big boys. Monitors crowd the room and there were more security camera's than there were inmates. The guards looked at me like I'm some sort of fresh meat ready to be devoured by the hounds of sin. There were three of them one stout and lanky, the one who operated the monitors and the two were buff and well built. By the look of their scars and evil eyes I knew they were experienced. I explained that I was sent here. They already know. One guard put his bare hands on the cold metal wheel and started turning it. It took a while before the doors or gates by the size of it swung open. The stout one exclaimed that the man I was looking for was at the last cell. I took my first step. I was stopped by a buff guard to remind to keep my hands to myself and not look the patients in the eye. I took his words into advice. I later found out that the guard's name was Lyle Bolton.

I treaded the cement floors with caution carefully observing that the Class S patients were not as loud and rowdy as the others in fact it was quiet, dead quiet. Each cell was surprisingly colorful, each patient had different locks, door sizes, cell sizes, and the like. It was as if the cells were especially made for them. In the first cell was Mr. Freeze or Dr. Victor Fries as he wished to be called his cell was like a big block of ice he was just laying there in his bed deep in thought. In the next cell was the Scarecrow his cell was quite normal what was not normal was his petrified face, of him sitting in a corner looking absolutely frightened like he has seen his soul come out of his body pale as a ghost and those are only some of the more passive patients. I did not know there were a lot of Class S patients if I mention them one by one I'm afraid you will get lost in the story but I will tell you the names of some of them. The Joker, Clayface, Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Riddler some where happy to see a guest and just like the madmen they are greeted me as though they were not. How fascinating they are, men and women of power, wealth and intelligence reduced to being a mere thief or mass murderer. Victims of society, victims of their own cruel fate.

At last in what seemed like a death march I reach the last cell with much anticipation I almost tripped to the last step. In front of me was Antonio Diego's cell. Empty. What? What's the meaning of this? I went closer to the concrete and iron encumbered room, only glass separated me and his cell. I take a closer look to the left and to the right. Where could he be? I pondered a little and then I thought I heard a metal clink. Out of nowhere I meet Antonio Diego's eyes. It came from above.

"Boo."

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" I cried and fell on the floor.

"I didn't mean to surprise you Senorita it was but a harmless joke." He said. He went down from the iron bars in his cell ceiling it appears he was doing push-ups. His faint Mexican-Spanish accent was low and a bit dreamy. I could not see his face from his mask which resembled a bit like a luchadors' mask. What surprised me more was not the fact that he was on the ceiling but the fact that I've seen him before in Santa Prisca but he was known with a far different name, one that means: deadly poison. How could I not have known?

"Bane. . ." I said quietly with a mix of shock and fear.

"Yes, Senorita?" he said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: Romanticizing the God

_Antonio Diego._ It's been a long time.

I've seen him once before felt him, touched him back in Santa Prisca when I was a young girl. He was a famous _luchador_ in our small town, famous for his skills and his bad attitude. Although he might get into a few fights and was quite a corinthian he always knew where his heart belonged. He'd volunteer in the local parish and help out during_ fiestas_, it was impossible not to like him. I wonder though, what made him change all of a sudden? He was bad but he wasn't evil.

I remember it was during the summer, the flowering month of May that I first laid eyes on him.

"Isabella be sure to get those flowers I asked! And don't forget the honey your sister needs it!" Mama shouted from the veranda of our house.

"Yes Mama I'll be going now!" I shouted from below. My dress billowed with the wind.

Our house was far from the bustling village center of Santa Prisca. It was located up in the hills and we were surrounded by trees, mountains, and bodies of water. I loved it there. I picked a bougainvillea blossom and placed it between the folds of my ear. _Now, time to get those flowers Mama asked for._

Mama has always loved those red anthuriums and hibiscus' but I have to say those white cordias are the loveliest of all. There is a valley just by the edge of the Lanzona River where all the wild flowers bloomed I remember swimming in the river from time to time. I loved bathing in the cool water after helping with the garden. The river licked the dirt off my body, I loved the feeling of the sun on my face.

By the river I could smell the scent of mangoes and papayas in the air while picking flowers. The feast of San Lorenzo was being celebrated soon you could smell the ripe harvests of a joyful people. Unbeknownst to my surroundings a solitary figure watched over me. I heard a noise in the distance and saw a figure of a man and from that moment on my life changed forever.

The first time we met the interview was cut short, an alarm sounded and every staff member had to evacuate the building, as usual they wouldn't tell us what was happening. They said it was another prison escape I've been at Arkham for some time to know that Batman had something to do with it.

The very next day I was back again at the entrance of the Class S cells. It was still the same as yesterday but now I noticed that it had the aura of an underground bunker like area 51 where eerie experiments take place. There were the monitors and the guards and the procedures I had to follow. Then the time came when Robert, the guard had to turn the metal wheel on the door as he reminded me that he left a chair in front of Bane's cell for my convenience. I noticed they were less uptight on me although still maintaining that strict demeanor. I guess it was because after the first day some psychiatrists never return. I walked steadily to the end of the cell and observed that some inmates were shouting my name, I found it a bit odd that they knew. The world of madmen is such a small place I should have gotten used to it by now. Leaning towards the chair I sat down and composed myself. I thought of introducing myself to the masked man sitting before me, we were separated by glass but before I could talk he went ahead.

"Dr. Isabella Alonzo, yes? I know who you are."

He was a large man, very well-built and toned. He sat in a chair and in front of him was a table with a chess set, he was obviously playing with someone as he slowly fondled the white queen.

"And you are Antonio Diego. Perhaps you also know my purpose here Senor Diego." _Senor Diego? God, how awkward. I should just shut up._

"Please, call me Bane." he smirked. "Well, I have an idea."

"Where did you get the chess set?"

"Mr. Al Ghul was kind enough to send me this as a welcome gift."

"I didn't know you played chess."

"Think of it as one of my many talents."

I took note of this. The last time we met he was doing push-ups and now he was playing chess, those were two different things. Following protocol I had to ask basic questions although in the corner of my mind I wanted to ask him if he remembered me. It was the most menial 30 minutes in my day but after this, I thought, I can ask him questions related to my research.

It quickly dawned on me that I haven' t seen his face. "Why the mask?"

"My mask?" he said. He touched it as if he never noticed it was on. "The mask I wear is my identity, it is both a reflection of who I am and what I want to be perceived. My face however is another thing."

He was being vague.

"Isabella-"

"Please, call me Dr. Alonzo."

He smirked yet again.

"Isabella you want to know more about me don't you? You came here because that silly old doctor told you so. But instead of just telling you blatantly, because that wouldn't be entertaining, I'm going to tell you a story. . . about a young girl from Santa Prisca."

What's the story you ask? Find out in the next chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Previously on Bane of all Evil . .

Dr. Isabella Alonzo, a gifted psychiatrist, recently transferred to Arkham Asylum where she was tasked to profile the recently caught Antonio Diego, famously known as Bane. She knows him as a man from her past but wonders whether he remembers her as well as she did. Last we saw them Bane tells Isabella a story. . .

"Come out right now! I can see you from here!" she cried.

A tall, dark and lean man came out of a bush, he had a somber expression, a drunken one. He brushed a bit of leaf and grime from his shirt and trousers. They appeared expensive but he looked like he just came out of a wild night.

"I'm quite sorry miss if I scared you but I couldn't help but notice the lovely figure of a woman all alone in the middle of a forest." he said with a grin as he walked towards her. Civilization was far, no one could hear her from here shouting would be useless.

"Stop right there. I warned you." she could smell the alcohol on him.

"Please I won't hurt you love, I just want to see more of your beautiful face. My name is Amante." he came closer.

By this time the girl had picked up a branch from the ground.

"I'm giving you a chance to leave go now before you get hurt." she said in a serious and panicky manner.

"Woah miss put that down before you hurt yourself. I'm not going to harm you promise I just want to help you."

He came atleast a foot towards her and reached out. Without so much as a thought the girl hit him on the head with the branch.

"Ouch! Fuck! What the hell did you do that for!" he knelt on the ground and the girl could see she had wounded his face and blood was pouring out.

"I warned you. Don't come near me." she said, trembling, she's never hurt anyone before.

Amante looked up but no longer with a somber expression but with the expression of anger, the expression of a predator about to devour his prey.

"As I've told you before miss _you're all alone _and what you did just now was a very bad idea."

He quickly stood up and grabbed her hand. The strength of his arm weakened her grip and the branch fell from her hand. She struggled to get away. Just as she was about to scream she heard a voice.

"Leave her alone."

It was yet another man but this time he was taller, bigger and darker with a surprisingly attractive face. He had a prominent jawline and gossamer eyes.

The man, scanning the other from head to foot, quickly unhanded the girl.

"Mind your own business alright we're just having a bit of lovers quarrel that's all."

The man's expression hardened. "Did you not hear what I said? A gentlemen does not treat a lady that way. _Leave her alone or I will break you._" he said with a mixed Latin American and Mexican accent, his hands were in clenched fists almost like he was about to throw them.

It was apparent that he would lose. Fearing for his life Amante released the girl turned to her and whispered, "I'll see you around." and left.

After sensing that Amante was no longer in the vicinity the other tended to the girl.

"Senorita are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I didn't need your help." the man gave her his hand but always the strong willed girl she ignored him, stood up and gathered herself.

"But senorita you're wounded."

She saw the wound on her leg she probably hit herself while she was struggling. It quickly dawned on her what had happened a few minutes ago that's when she realized that she was almost violated. She could have died then. And just like that she felt the pain from the wound and felt nauseous

"Senorita!"

and fell into the arms of her savior.

He took her in his arms, carried her effortlessly and laid her down by the river as he ripped his shirt to wrap the wound on her leg. She was speechless at the sight of him so big and strong yet gentle and kind. No one has seen her like this before, she was nervous and frazzled and didn't know what to say and without knowing why she cried and buried her face in his shoulders. Her friends always told her she was a lousy crier.

He didn't say a word. He just smiled like he understood and her heart turned soft. The reflection from the river was beautiful at that time of day. Perhaps she let him carry her because she was tired and weak from what happened, perhaps she let him carry her because he had a gentle demeanor, perhaps she let him carry her because she was tired of putting up a strong front from all the men in her village but no matter the cause she just wanted him to carry her again in his strong arms. He was quiet, it was peaceful and the sight calmed her down.

"You might have told me you didn't need any help senorita but I couldn't just leave anyone alone in this jungle and injured for that matter." he said while tending her wound.

"Thank you..." she said as she wiped her tears away.

"It's my pleasure senorita." he said so with a light in his eyes. He looked away as she composed herself.

Minutes went by and she was herself again.

"I have to ask..." she said as the flush of life returned to her cheeks. "What were you doing at this part of the forest?"

"We were lacking some wood for the construction of the church and well.. here I am."

_Hmm, he seems honest but he doesn't have an ax what is he going to do break the tree with his bare hands? _The girl thought.

While he said so a butterfly landed on his shoulder. They both looked at it and for a moment their eyes met, a moment that was theirs. To have known the existence of the other, looking into each others souls in a fraction of a second. They looked away and smiled a smile only lovers know.

"That was a monarch butterfly."he said. "They live for only two weeks. After they mate and spawn they die within the hour."

"That is very sad."she said.

"A metaphor for a tragedy don't you think? But I want to think that by the end they have lived their lives to the fullest."

"It's getting dark I better go before my mother worries. Thank you so much."

"Wait senorita!" he exclaimed and sensing the panic in his voice paused for a while, "May I ask for your name?"

She smiled. "Its Isabella Alonzo and perhaps my savior can also tell me his?"

She let him take her hand and he placed a kiss on her slender fingers. "My lady I am Antonio Diego always at your service."

Back at the asylum in front of Bane's cell Dr. Alonzo gasped in her chair.

"Oh my god.. . ."

"You thought I would not remember did you? But the real question is, how could I ever forget?" said Bane formerly known as Antonio Diego.

* * *

It's been 10 years since then but what is 10 years between lovers? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Death, Foretold

After what happened the last time we talked I couldn't bear to go back to his cell. My chest would start pounding at the very thought of his name. It's been days since I last saw him. I keep thinking, _this is good for me I need to act like a professional._

Today Dr. Hugo Strange, Arkham's senior psychiatrist and according to the interns, the resident _weirdo_ called me to his office.

He was hunched over his desk adjusting his large comical glasses. "Dr. Alonzo how's our patient? Have you made any progress?"

"Well... yes and no. I need more time but what I've found is that he's quite intelligent- "

"Yes, yes. We've seen him play chess and read Latin books but what I want to know is if you've asked him about the venom?"

"Ex-excuse me?" Dr. Strange was the most awful kind of doctor he takes advantage of his patients, sensationalize the life and crimes, publishes a book and grows rich in return. "Dr. Strange this man needs help. We need to guide him, show him to a conduit to his humanity and not indulge in his addictions."

"Sooner or later Dr. Alonzo you will have to ask him that question. Did you not want to work at a children's hospital? If you want a good evaluation and get out of this hell hole so to speak, you will ask him and sooner rather than later." He smiles that hateful smile.

I couldn't tell him that I had a personal connection with Bane and no longer the appropriate doctor for him.

* * *

Bane's cell. 9:32 pm

I went down to see him. The corridors had been sweeped and as I neared his cell I saw him standing straight in the middle of the room as though he sensed something was wrong. It was quite a shock. It didn't reflect the calm, composed and calculating profile I gathered from him thus far.

"Bane?" I whispered under my breath.

"I'll kill him." He bangs his his fists against the glass.

"What? Who?"

"The doctor. He's done some wrong to you I feel it."

"Don't. Dr. Strange is despicable but.. what you're saying.. what does that make you?"

"I'm sorry Isabella."

"Don't. Don't call me that. Let's just get this over with."

I didn't know where to start. I was forced to be here. I was on the verge of crying but at the same time I was bursting with anger yet touched by his sensitivity. I was utterly confused. I went over some technical questions with him and he answered dutifully.

* * *

Bane's cell 10:25 pm

It's been almost an hour and I felt myself calm down. He broke the silence.

"How's your mother?"

"She's been better."

"I see." he says. "You don't know how much joy I feel in my miserable existence just seeing you alive."

I stepped back. "Why couldn't you even tell me you where leaving Santa Prisca? Why didn't you write?!"

"I thought they had killed you Isabella! but even then I have never stopped loving you."

Tears rolled down my cheek. I left without saying another word but even as I ran I could hear him calling me.

"Isabella! Isabella.."

* * *

1:01 pm

At my apartment I felt the strength of my body leave me. The life of a doctor is a tiresome and lonely one. The nights in Gotham are cold and wrought with the cry of the helpless but the moon is as big as I remember it in Santa Prisca. It eases my broken heart and my homesickness. I prepare tea as I check my answering machine.

Beep. [ Bella it's Mark I hope you haven't forgotten about me. We had a date? Remember? Anyway I loved your company let's go out tomorrow night... or whenever you're free. You're so busy lately. I miss you. Call me. ]

Beep. [Dr. Alonzo this is Alfred Pennyworth calling in behalf of Mr. Wayne. I hope by now you've received the invitation to attend the fundraising gala for Eisenstein Hospital. ]

I scramble for the invitation on my desk,_ for the future of the Gotham Children's Hospital organized through the help of the Wayne Foundation._

[ In this light he asks if you would accompany him if you should agree he will pick you up by 8. That is all madam, good day. ]

Beep. [ Isabella this is your sister... Mama is dying... call me. ]

* * *

Will the secret lives of Bane and Isabella finally be revealed? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
